


[Cover] Stupid Cupid

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Podfic Cover Art [23]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for stardust_podfics' podfic made based on ChuckleVoodoos' “Stupid Cupid”.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Podfic Cover Art [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002777
Kudos: 11





	[Cover] Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [stardust_podfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics). Log in to view. 




End file.
